


Be Careful What You Wish For!

by EndangeredMind



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chair Sniffing, Face-Sitting, Farts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After hearing a rumour about Optimus, Bumblebee decides to investigate it, not realising that he will get more than he bargained for.





	1. Optimus's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is going be a long one! Eleven chapters. Buckle up, everyone.
> 
> I also have a Twitter account where I post all my new stories. Find me @EndangeredMind_ :D

Optimus groaned as he sat down, shuffling through todays paperwork. There was an awful lot of it. Whilst humans were very intelligent creatures, this was the one thing that he hated the most. He would’ve continued with his train of thought, had a loud gurgling sound not interrupted it. He groaned as he felt his tank twist and complain. He sighed and sat down in his overworked office chair, which creaked slightly, before he lifted his leg and a loud blast of gas shot out of his aft and sank into the cushion. “Ahh that feels better!” He smiled smugly.

What no-one knew was that Optimus had vile farts. They also didn’t know that he would sometimes call in busy, when he was really sat in his office, seeing how many ripe ones he could stuff into the cushion before someone knocked and asked to come in. He had lost count after last time but believed it to somewhere between five hundred and six hundred. He smirked as he let another foul one out, before he lowered his leg back down and patted his groaning and growling gut. “That’s enough for now!” He snickered, before he reshuffled the paperwork again.

It was all boring and pointless forms. The one thing Optimus hated more than dealing with this war was paperwork where it was all forms! At this point, a survey would be a welcome relief, because this was starting to drive him around the bend. He looked around his office. In truth, it was his habsuite, and he preferred it that way. He did have two separate rooms, but he felt it was pointless to go from one room to the other, so he moved his desk and long-suffering office chair into his room, which had worked out better overall.

“Please let there be something fun in here!” He whined. He didn’t care if he sounded like a sparkling, he was fed up with paperwork. He let another fart go, but unlike the others, this one was silent but deadly. He loved the feeling of the gas permeating the fabrics of the office chair, and he left his aft print in it long ago. He let out a sigh a relief as more nasty farts were stuffed into the chair, which let out a squeak of discomfort. Optimus didn’t care and proceeded to let more farts go into the material.

By this stage, he was fed up with looking at the forms, and decided to get some work done instead of whining. Even though he was the Prime, he could still lose his cool and whine behind closed doors. He picked up a pen and began to fill out the first page, sighing as he saw how many pages he needed to do. He was going to be here for a very long time at this rate, unless he picked up the pace. He began scribbling faster. Screw the fancy handwriting, he wanted this done, and as fast as possible.

He let out loud farts into the chair, smirking as he heard it creak and groan as he carried on filling the forms. This was easy. Well, easy enough anyway. He signed his signature, then stapled the batch of paperwork and set it aside, before beginning on the next batch. This was so damn boring! How the hell did Prowl find it fun in any way? Optimus stopped for a moment as he heard his tanks roaring angrily. Either he was hungry again or he had a nasty backfire that was on its way out. He sighed and grunted loudly.

 **BBBRRRLLLAPPPPTTT** “Nghh, that feels good! Shame about the chair though.” He smiled to himself as the loud and rather brassy blast of gas sank into the chair cushioning, causing it to strain as it swelled up a bit. His farts were sometimes so powerful, he was able to make the chair cushioning balloon out briefly. However, it seemed that he was able to make it stay this time. That blast must have been powerful to make it bulge like that. “Ahh, almost half way through. Then I can grab a cube of Energon and continue with the rest!” He smiled.

With that, he got up from the chair and walked over to the Energon dispenser, pouring himself the largest size cube available. He was going to need all the Energon he could get whilst doing the paperwork, as the smaller sizes were not enough to get him through it sometimes, and he needed to grab a second cube during the last push, or else he’d fall asleep in the middle of filling out a form. He waited for the cube to fill, before he sat down at the desk again, and finalised another set of documents, before putting them aside.

He took a sip of Energon and smiled when he saw a datapad. Finally, he could put the stupid pen aside. He picked it up and began typing in the answers, ignoring all the complaining and groaning from his tanks as they began to process this new Energon. He was a big mech and he needed a drink whilst he worked. He continued with the paperwork, before sighing in disbelief as he saw several more datapads nearby. He had forgotten about those! This was going to be a long and frustrating day, and he couldn’t wait for it to end. 

As he got down the mountain of paperwork, he continued to ignore the increasing frequent cries of his abused tanks. It seemed that the new Energon did not play with his tanks, and he groaned as he felt them creak. With a sigh, he groaned and lifted his leg, letting a silent fart out, which quickly developed into a noisy fart, with a large cloud of blue smoke filling the air around him. “Ahhh.” He quickly signed off the final datapad. Now he could relax. He groaned as he walked to his berth and fell on it, promptly falling asleep.


	2. The Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee hears a rumour about Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2 people! Enjoy!

“I’m telling you, it was awful, and from our own Prime no less! Who knew that he could produce something so foul smelling? I was with him when he had that bad Energon, and these are worse that when he drank the damn stuff!” Sideswipe sighed as he sat down on a sofa in the Rec-Room, ignoring the loud creaks of protest that came off it, in the middle of a conversation with Ratchet. “Please tell me that you know what I’m on about, and I’m not the only one who had to deal with this? Am I right Ratchet?”

Ratchet smiled and looked at Sideswipe. “You’re right. His gas can be awful. You have no idea what I’ve had to deal with when I’m performing his check-ups and he lets one out. Primus am I relieved that we can turn off out olfactory sensor, otherwise I would end up fainting from the stink! It is ridiculous how much gas he can let out. I feel sorry for his office chair!” He sighed, before Sideswipe let out a laugh. “Do you want a second opinion? If you want I can drag you in there and tie you to the cushion!”

“Need a second opinion on what?” Bumblebee asked as he walked into the room and grabbed a cube of Energon, before he sat down next to Sideswipe, sipping at the cube. His audios had pricked up at the prospect of finding out something juicy, and now he wanted all the information that he could lay his servos on. He looked at Sideswipe and Ratchet, waiting to see if any of them would say anymore. When he finished drinking the Energon, he let out a small burp and laughed as the other bots sighed in disgust at the small bot’s actions.

“None of your business Bumblebee. It is not of your concern. Medical matters.” Sideswipe snickered, before a conk on the helm from Ratchet made him groan and wince as he rubbed the spot on his helm, a dent freshly formed. He groaned and looked at Ratchet with a glare on his face. “What was that form? I was only having a laugh!” He growled, feeling rather annoyed that the doctor had ruined everything. All he wanted to do was play a little joke on Bumblebee, but no, Ratchet had to sit there and ruin all his fun, as usual.

“We were just discussing Optimus’s mhmm, backfires.” Ratchet sighed, looking at the other two, feeling rather embarrassed about all of this. Whilst he was a doctor, his was not a discussion he felt comfortable having. “Apparently, we have both had experience with them, and it seems they are rather… potent!” There was a very unnecessary pause between the words, and Bumblebee arched a brow plate. On the inside, he was smirking. He had long wondered about Optimus’s gas, and he had hoped that it was bad, now that he was hearing it from Ratchet, he had to find out the truth.

He quickly downed the Energon and stood up, throwing the cube in the trash. “Thanks guys, but I have to dash now. Scout reports to fill out and the like!” He whistled as he walked out, only to be stopped by the door, as he walked face first into it. Growling in embarrassment, he kicked the door open and stormed off down the hall, wanting to go to Optimus Prime himself and find out if the stories were all true. However, he needed to try and approach it in such a way where he could slip into the conversation causally.

Back in the Rec-Room, Sideswipe and Ratchet were still talking. “Do you think that Bee has gone to find Optimus to find out if the rumours are true?” This earned him a slap across the helm from Ratchet. “Wow Docbot you do not like me, do you? A wrench to helm, and now this? What did I do to deserve this anyway?” He narrowly avoided a second wrench to the helm, laughing, before a third one struck him. “OW!” He yelped, rubbing the spot, watching Ratchet’s very happy face. “It’s weird to see you in such a good mood Docbot!” 

Ratchet simply smirked as a third wrench was thrown and a clang was heard as the wrench bounces off the red bot’s helm. “The slap was for saying something stupid, and the other wrench was because I felt like it. I can smile if I want to and I don’t need some smug little frontliner telling me what I can and can’t do!” He laughed and sat back in the chair, waiting to see if the red bot had anything to say. He was very smug when he saw that the Lamborghini didn’t have anything to say back to him.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was still scouring the halls, looking for Optimus’s room. The base was now so large that he had a tough time finding his way around it. ”Where is his room?” Bee growled before he looked at the door, wanting to slap himself. How had he missed the door to Optimus’s room? It had a giant Autobot logo with the word Prime underneath it, something none of the other doors had! He sighed, before raising his fist to the door and knocking a few times. His spark was almost in his mouth. He was so nervous, but so excited!

Optimus groaned as he heard someone knock on the door. Who was it this time? He climbed out of his berth, ignoring the creaking and groaning noises coming from it as he composed himself and began walking towards the door. He had finished the paperwork and he was in the middle of sleeping, so whoever it was had better have a pretty good reason for doing so! He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up as fast as possible. He didn’t want to appear rude by almost falling asleep when opening the door. “Oh, it’s you! Come in!”


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee finds Optimus in his office and plucks up the courage to ask him a question. However, it does not go as expected.

Bumblebee stepped into the room, smiling as Optimus had let him past. He wanted to ask him about his gas badly, but he couldn’t just come straight out with it. He had to slip it in cleverly, so he could brush it off as nerves or something else. He looked around the room, taking note Optimus’s berth, sofa and office chair. They were so lucky, being on the receiving end of Optimus’s farts without having to ask. Bumblebee refused to get jealous over three simple inanimate objects, and he turned around to Optimus and grinned. “Thanks for letting me in.”

“Not a problem Bumblebee. Can I get you some Energon?” The Prime smiled, looking at the smaller mech. He groaned as he let out a small fart, but it was too quiet to be heard. Then he made it his goal to make them feel as afraid as possible when he handed down their sentence, be it for something on the base or out on the battlefield, whether it was a prank that had gone wrong or a show off that had almost resulted in a human casualty. He could be either very friendly or come down on them hard.

“No thank you Optimus. Is everything ok in here? Not to be rude but it doesn’t smell too good.” Bumblebee groaned as he took a seat. Whilst he was playing the I’m disgusted card, he secretly hoped that this was all Optimus’s gas, because if it was, it meant that those accounts from Ratchet and Sideswipe were one hundred percent correct, and he could sneak in here and sniff to his heart’s content. He watched as Optimus got a cube of Energon, before noticing a half empty one of his desk that was starting to turn a very strange colour.

“Optimus, you do know that you have a cube already half full? It’s starting to turn.” With that, Optimus glanced over and sighed. “Don’t worry Bumblebee. The smell is just the air conditioner on the fritz, and I will throw out the Energon. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” Optimus looked at the container and grimaced a bit, smirking as he saw the smaller yellow bot. He sat then back down at his desk, before sighing as he saw he had left the full cube in the machine. He quickly got up and grabbed it, sitting back down. 

He began to sip it, sighing as he looked at Bumblebee. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about it? Something important, or is it just a general question that you wanted to ask me?” He watched as Bumblebee shifted from side to side, clearly looking nervous. “You can ask me Bumblebee. I’m not going to judge you for it. You’re one of my closest allies!” He smiled and waited patiently for the yellow bot to get it out. He didn’t want to pressure him into doing something he might regret. “Take your time.” He smiled warmly at Bumblebee.

“Well, um.” Bumblebee started, before stopping a bit. Did he really want to finish that sentence? He had a chance to change what he was going to ask, but he didn’t know when he was going to get another opportunity to ask a question like this again. “I heard Ratchet and Sideswipe talking about your gas in Rec-Room, and um.” He paused again. He had one final chance to change the question, but at this time, he didn’t care. “I was wondering was your gas is like. Could you maybe, I don’t know, please fart in my face or something?” 

Optimus did a double take. Was he hearing right? Bumblebee had overheard a rumour about his farts from a rather credible source, and now he had come looking for him to ask him if he could sniff it? He didn’t know whether to be shocked or embarrassed. In fact, he was a mix of both. Shocked that Bumblebee had come looking for him, and embarrassed that he had the audacity to ask him upfront. However, he did have to give the little bot credit for being completely honest and not pussyfooting around it like most of other mechs would’ve done.

“No. That is most unwise and unprofessional Bumblebee. I cannot allow myself to do such a thing. Whilst you were honest and straightforward, it is not something I am comfortable with. I do not know what you want to get out of this, but frankly, I do not want any part in this. If there is nothing else that you wish to discuss, I would like you to leave my office, and return when you have something important or an actual problem to report.” Optimus sighed, getting up and opening the door so that Bumblebee could leave his office quickly.

“I see.” Bumblebee was so disappointed. He wanted to experience Optimus’s gas! However, the big Autobot’s tone showed that he was not in the mood to argue, and his tone showed that he was in his ‘I’m the Prime and you’ll listen to what I say!’ mood, so if Bumblebee was going to argue, it was going to be a pointless affair. He got out of the chair and walked out of the office, not even bothering to look back as he heard the door slam closed. Well, at least he had asked, and he had gotten a proper answer.

Back in the office, Optimus groaned and let out a rather loud fart. “Gah!” He groaned as the smell hit him. He had been holding it in ever since Bumblebee had walked in the office, and whilst he had a bit of gas slip out of his aft, he had refused to let any more out, and it had played havoc on his tanks. He sat down on the sofa and his aft let out a high-pitched squeal, before turning on the television mounted on the wall. He needed something to watch to take his mind off what had happened.


	4. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later in the evening, Bumblebee tries to kill time, wanting to take his mind off the events that had happened earlier that day.

Bumblebee groaned as he flopped on his berth, still unable to process what had happened. How could Optimus say no? It was only going to be a sniff, and nothing more. However, upon thinking that, Bumblebee realised just how stupid he sounded. Asking your superior if you can sniff his farts. It was a bit odd. No, it was downright weird. He groaned and began thinking of ways he could kill time. It was already ten in the evening, although Bumblebee didn’t really care for the time. He just wanted today to end and tomorrow to hurry up and arrive.

He picked up a nearby datapad and began playing a game, trying to take his mind off it. He got into the first level and hummed as he started killing off enemies. He wasn’t really a fan of war games, but he was going to play anything at this stage to get his mind off what a disastrous meeting that had been. He practically just waltzed into the office and asked Optimus if he could smell his farts. He really had to stop thinking about it. He sighed and carried on playing, smiling as he got pulled into the game.

Meanwhile, Optimus was sat in his office, laughing as a human comedy show finished. As the credits rolled, he began thinking about what had happened earlier. How Bumblebee had come directly to his office to sniff his farts, and had asked him directly, despite stuttering a few times here and there. It was super weird on one hand, but on the other, it might be nice to have a bot who appreciates his secret talent for nasty gas. He grunted and let out a silent fart, smirking as it sank into the couch cushions. “Take that you squished pathetic sofa!”

He hummed and got up, before pouring the bad cube of Energon in the bin. He was planning on saving it, but he could always make a new batch go bad beforehand, so Bee could get a rather nasty surprise. It seemed that this batch of bad Energon wasn’t as bad as he had expected. However, it still produced bad smelling gas. However, if he could get the next cube to go bad to a degree where his tanks started growling as soon as it entered them, then Bumblebee would be in for one hell of a stinky show tomorrow. 

He grinned as he filled up a full cube of Energon, making sure that it was fresh. He smiled to himself and left it on the desk, before climbing on to his berth and checking his chronometer. It was three in the morning? How had he managed to stay up that late? He sighed and ignored the time, before shutting his optics and let out one last fart, loving the feeling of his tank growling and protesting with the bad energon swimming inside it. He sighed and grabbed his abdomen and laughed a bit to himself as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Bumblebee’s room, the yellow bot was still gaming, having gotten up to level thirty-five. He grinned as he saw the last enemy perish, before he turned it off and placed it to one side. “Well, that was uninspiring!” He groaned and rolled over on his berth, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. No matter how much he tried, he was still thinking about the events that had happened earlier in Optimus’s office. He hummed as he rolled over and finally managed to doze off, the world starting to go black as he drifted off to recharge.

Several hours later, Optimus’s internal alarm went off, and he groaned as he woke up, rolling over, grunting. Great. It was time to get up and start the paperwork. He got up and placed the now dirty cube of Energon in a secret compartment in his desk, before making a small cube. He had thought about what Bumblebee had said the day before, and he had decided that he was going to let Bumblebee sniff his gas. It was going to be nice to have him appreciate it. He loved farting, so the small bot was going to love this!

He grabbed the small cube and sat down at the desk, starting to fill out datapads. Prowl was going to have a new dent in his helm when Optimus was finished with all this paperwork. It was ridiculous how much he was expected to do. He refused to do all of this, but he would have to, otherwise Prowl would be up his aft about this constantly until it was done. He sighed, and picked up the first datapad, starting to fill it out, taking sips now and then. The sooner this paperwork was done, the sooner Bumblebee could return.

He groaned as he finished the first one, then looked at the large stack and continued to cross things off the stack, the datapads and finished forms piling up in the correct spots. This was so gruelling, and Optimus couldn’t wait to finish it and surprise Bumblebee with the gassiest day ever. Optimus groaned as he let out another fart into the poor chair. This was going to be a rather fun filled day. Well, it was once the piles of work were finished and signed off. The large mech groaned and signed off the last form, placing it aside.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was slowly waking up and he sighed as he slowly got out of his berth, before his comm-link went off. Blinking in surprise he quickly answered it, and he was surprised to hear Optimus on the other end. “Morning Optimus.”, this was followed by a loud yawn. “Is everything ok?” He listened as Optimus sighed, before the large mech spoke. “Can you come by my office sometime today? It is a rather important matter. Optimus Prime out.” With a groan, Bumblebee grabbed a cube of Energon and drank it quickly, before making his way over to Optimus’s office.


	5. Back to the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee returns to Optimus's office, unaware of what is in store for him.

Bumblebee began navigating the large number of hallways, trying to remember where on earth Optimus’s room was. He had forgotten how to get there already! How was he able to walk to his own room from the office, but forget the route in reverse? He shook his head and continued walking, smiling as he recognised the familiar door. He walked up to it and knocked three times on the door. “Optimus? It’s Bumblebee. I got your message that you needed to see me urgently, so I came as soon as I could. May I come in?” He smiled and waited.

Optimus’s helm perked up as he heard Bumblebee’s voice on the other side of the door, and he quickly pressed the button on the side of his desk to allow the door to slide open. When he saw the yellow scout, he quickly motioned for him to come in. “Always a pleasure to see you Bumblebee. Now, about what happened yesterday. I was giving it some thought, and I have decided to allow you to sniff my gas. I figured that it would be nice for someone to appreciate my talent for once, instead of me having to hide it.”

Bumblebee was floored. He didn’t expect Optimus to come out with such a thing. “Are you sure Optimus? I don’t want to creep you out like I did yesterday. I want to make sure you’re completely on board, and not doing this just because you saw me looking incredibly disappointed yesterday.” In truth, he was excited for this, and he hoped that Optimus had kept a batch of bad energon, because he wanted to experience only the worst gas from the big bot himself. “So, how exactly are you going to do it, and what are you going to do?”

Optimus didn’t say a word and produced a large cube of dirty Energon from under his desk, and showed it off to the astounded bot. He swilled the contents around, his tank growling in anticipation as he raised it to his lips. As he went to take a sip, he quickly placed it back down on the desk, smirking a bit as he heard Bumblebee’s disappointed whine. “Not yet Bumblebee.” He hummed a bit, before leaning back in the chair. “So, tell me, why do you want to sniff my gas? Is it because it turns you on or something?”

“No Optimus.” Bumblebee blushed heavily. “It’s because I want to see if the rumours are true. That’s all. Honestly.” Well he just told a great big lie. He really wanted to sniff it. He watched Optimus intently, wanting to see what he would do to him. Optimus leaned in closely and went to say something, only for a large belch to erupt forth. There were no manners, only a smug smile from Optimus. Without thinking, Bumblebee took a deep breath in, groaning as the smell replaced the clean air. He blinked twice in embarrassment. He had been caught enjoying it.

“I knew it Bumblebee. You can’t lie to me that easily. That’s a mix of today’s and yesterdays energon. You like the smell of it?” He watched as Bumblebee continued sniffing it in. “That’s it, little scout. Get the smell inside you. You’re loving each and every breath that you take, aren’t you?” Bumblebee simply nodded as Optimus leant forward again and released a thundering belch, a faint cloud forming as it swirled around the small scout, whilst Optimus’s tanks growled angrily. The big mech simply snickered and watched Bumblebee sniff the cloud in. This was going to be fun! 

Bumblebee was unable to say anything, and he grinned lazily as the nasty belch from Optimus continued to fill the air in the office, turning it from clean, to rather dirty and smelly. “Ahhh. There we go. Smells good, eh?” Optimus smiled, watching Bumblebee intently. His tanks gurgled angrily, as if protesting the rough treatment that they were receiving from the large mech, being forced to make gassy burps on demand. The lining twisted and heaved as Optimus forced out one final belch. However, it was rather weak and oddly quiet, but Optimus knew exactly what that meant for Bumblebee.

Whilst his other burps had been rather loud and dirty, they were weak and unsatisfying in terms of smell. Whilst Optimus was able to produce some very nasty farts, he also had a talent for foul burps. He enjoyed letting them slip as he spoke, and since he made all the soldiers look up to him when he addressed them, there was a very high chance that they would be able to smell part of it, which only made Optimus enjoy it all the more. This burp was different, as it was quiet and weak, but that amplified the smell.

Optimus then returned to the cube of Energon at hand, before he grabbed another one from under his desk. “What do you think Bumblebee? Why don’t you let me know your opinion on this? You’ve heard the aftermath of my gas on regular Energon, so I’m rather interested to hear your opinions on me drinking two foul cubes, one after the other. If you listen closely, you can hear my tanks growling.” He was not wrong. As Bumblebee listened, the semi’s mighty tanks growled and roared, demanding that their owner hurry up and feed them! He blinked twice in surprise.

“Well Optimus, you’re not wrong. It would be rather fascinating to see. Why don’t we find out?” He laughed a bit, having fully come around to the idea. In front of him sat two full cubes of dark blue Energon. Whilst their life fuel was pink or purple, if it was left out to go bad, the colour would turn into a more of a navy or cobalt blue and drinking the bad cubes would wreak havoc on the bot’s systems, leading to increasing backfires and rather large clouds erupting from their aft. “After you.” He smirked widely at Optimus.


	6. Accepting the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Optimus placed two cubes of foul Energon in front of Bumblebee in the previous chapter, he decided to drink them one after the other. Will he keep his word?

Optimus picked up the first cube and smirked at Bumblebee as he brought it to his lips and took a large swig. The Energon tasted a bit off, but other than that, it still retained the same sweetness that it was known for. He murred in delight and eagerly swallowed it, to the amazement of Bumblebee. He took another swig and smirked as a bit dribbled out of his mouth. He quickly locked the door by pressing a button on his desk, to ensure that no-one would disturb them. He grinned, placing the half full cube down on his desk.

“Ahhh. That tasted so good. You should **BBUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP** really try it.” He grinned, feeling very proud of himself as he let out a loud and as he sniffed, he groaned a bit. Seemed that this wave of gas was awful! It was unlike anything he had smelt in his life! He let out a grunt and covered his nose. This was ridiculous! Now he understood why the bad Energon was always thrown away and never kept. He laughed and watched Bumblebee, who eagerly took a sniff. It seemed that no matter how bad his gas was, Bumblebee would sniff it.

His tank groaned as the bad Energon landed in it, the pink lake inside turning blue. However, the lake seemed to rise a lot as the bad Energon also had extra air into it, which caused his tanks to bulge a bit. He smiled and rubbed his tank, listening to it as it groaned and rumbled, trying to process this new batch of foul Energon. “Ahh, there we go.” He grinned and picked up the half empty cube, swirling it around a bit as he looked at it. It seemed that the contents were replenishing themselves at an alarming rate.

Optimus purred, looking at Bumblebee as he raised the cube to his lips again, before he grinned and downed the rest of it, not caring for his tanks, placing the empty cube back down on his desk. Bumblebee simply looked at him in surprise, shocked that Optimus was willing to drink such bad Energon to do this for him. However, he wasn’t going to say anything now. He was in too deep, and he refused to throw it all away over two cubes of bad Energon. He continued watching, listening as Optimus’s tanks gurgled and wheezed, not used to this.

Optimus’s tanks were gurgling and wheezing loudly as the bad Energon made his tanks swell up a bit more. What both bots didn’t know was that after a bot drank a bit of bad Energon, it allowed for the rest of cube to be open to the air once the contents inside were swilled around, which is what Optimus had done before drinking the rest of it. This made something in the bad batch swell up. He grinned and threw the dirty cube in the trash, picking up the second cube and beginning to drink it, grinning coldly at Bumblebee. 

Without another word, he quickly downed the second cube and threw that in the trash, humming as he grinned. He didn’t say a word until he was sure that the Energon wasn’t going to creep back up and ruin his plan. He smiled at Bumblebee. “What did you think of that?” He looked very very pleased with himself, not caring as his tanks whirred and strained noisily. “Ahh, I don’t think my tanks like it, but to be honest, I don’t care. You want to sniff my gas, so that is exactly what you’re going to do!” He snickered hard.

Bumblebee was in shock. How on earth had Optimus manged to down two large cubes of bad Energon without it coming out of either end? Only time would tell. He blinked at Optimus, before slowly coming back into reality. “That was incredibly impressing. I’m so surprised that it hasn’t come out of anywhere. Your tanks must be going crazy having to deal with all of that! I’m very excited to see the result though, what about you?” He watched as Optimus began massaging his tank, smiling as the liquid in his tanks began bubbling and burbling. “This should be interesting!” 

Optimus hummed as he stood up, walking around his office. He hoped that by standing up, he could make his tank calm down. He was not going to let his angry tanks ruin the fun that was about to commence. He carried on humming as he sat down back in the desk chair, not caring how loudly the chair creaked. “That feels better. Before we carry on with this, is there anything you want to talk about Bumblebee?” He grinned and leant forward slightly, his swollen tank pressing into the desk a bit, which made it groan and creak noisily.

“Not really Optimus. I’m just curious about what’s going to happen next! Thanks for doing this for me.” It still felt like a dream, and he expected to be woken up by an angry Optimus. “Are you looking forward to giving me a taste of your foul gas?” That gave Optimus a good idea. A taste eh? Well, he knew exactly what to do in that scenario. He smirked a bit, before getting out of his chair again. He wanted to give the illusion that he was letting the Energon settle, however he had a more sinister plan in mind.

He wouldn’t act upon it yet, but he wanted to really let this gas out. His tank was protesting and whining as the air was trapped in it. He grunted and shifted from side to side. “Are you ok Optimus?” Bumblebee looked concerned for his leader, before the big bot dismissed it. By this point, the gas was pressing heavily against his aft port and it needed to be released. Optimus got up from his abused desk chair and groaned a bit. “You may want to get behind me. I have a really bad backfire coming!” He smirked at Bumblebee.


	7. Following Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following through with his dare, Optimus now has one powerful backfire to release. Will Bumblebee regret not saying anything?

Bumblebee went to get out of his chair, only for Optimus to motion for him to stay in place. He smiled as he saw the large mech manoeuvre around the desk, until his face was pressed right against Optimus’s grey aft. He moaned a bit, sniffing the musky metal, with Optimus panting a bit as the gas became a bit too much, and his tank growled angrily, having had enough. His aft port shuddered as it was forced to hold back all the bot’s gas. With a loud sigh and shiver from Optimus, he let out a loud, brassy fart.

**BBBBRRRRAAAAFFPPPPPRRRTTTTT**. Optimus groaned loudly, wincing a bit as the huge fart hurt him a bit. He wasn’t expecting it to hurt! He thought that it would slip out as easily as the other ones had done, but it seemed that his tanks had other ideas in store for him. Bumblebee’s large optics widened as the massive stinky cloud hit him directly in the face. Normally, the cloud wasn’t visible, but in this case with Optimus drinking two whole cubes of bad Energon, the dirty backfire was thick and stinky, billowing in the room, and covering poor Bumblebee in the stink.

Optimus shuddered and smirked as he felt more of the nasty gas shoot out of his stretched aft hole, the gas seeping through the gaps of his aft armour into the air, and more precisely, into Bumblebee’s nose. He heard the yellow mech sigh and take a few more deep sniffs. It was clear that the small scout was loving this. He was surprised that Bumblebee hadn’t passed out, as even he was struggling to comprehend the smell. He groaned a bit and smiled as he let more powerful farts rip, panting as his tanks let out a loud glorp.

Bumblebee carried on sniffing, eventually pulling away from Optimus’ large and stinky aft, loving the feeling of sniffing in such foul gas. He wasn’t expecting to have such a large blast of gas into his face, and he panted a bit as he felt the cloud begin to dissipate. The air began to go from dark blue to a clearer colour as Bumblebee carried on sniffing in the bad gas. He smiled and began to kiss Optimus’s aft, a move which surprised the big bot himself. Optimus groaned and moaned a bit, loving the feeling of his aft being kissed.

Optimus continued to let out super nasty farts. However, he hadn’t even used up much of the bad Energon, and he laughed as he continued to let out nasty blasts of gas into Bumblebee’s face. Some of them were loud, however, some of them were rather quiet. He groaned as his tanks continued to gurgle and blorp. He groaned as he continued to blast out fart after fart, his abused tanks beginning to shrink down. He sighed in relief as the nasty blasts of gas stopped for the time being. He quickly sat in his office chair, covering his nose.

How was Bumblebee enjoying it? The smell was awful, and Optimus felt his tanks wrestle with the nasty Energon, and he let out a loud belch, which only served to turn the air a darker colour again as this new gas was added to the mixture which filled the office. He grinned and tried to let out another fart, only for it to stop as his tanks let out a defeated gurgle. How had he used up all his gas? There was barely any of it left, but how? He had drank two cubes, and barely a third was used!

Bumblebee couldn’t believe just how bad the smell was. He had long heard rumours about bots drinking bad Energon and what it did to their tanks, but it was very surprising to see that all it really did was make the bots super gassy. Other than that, it simply worked as normal, and was turned into fuel without any issues. He smiled and continued to sniff in the gas. He hoped that he could get some of the other bots to perform the same feat, as the gas smelt different from bot to bot. For now, he simply enjoyed it.

Optimus grinned and rubbed his tanks, listening as they burbled quietly, slowly breaking down the bad Energon. Although it could be broken down, it would take a bit longer due to the chemicals going bad. He smiled and looked at Bumblebee. “if I had known how much you love my secret talent, I would’ve made a point to do this a long time ago. I bet you’ve been going around sniffing my chairs after I’ve sat there, haven’t you?” He snickered as Bumblebee blushed and put his helm in his hands. Optimus simply grinned as his tanks rumbled nosily again.

Bumblebee wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t believe that Optimus would come out with something so ridiculous and embarrassing! He groaned and slowly opened his digits, so he could see Optimus. He placed his hands down, still feeling a bit embarrassed. “No, I’ve not. Although now that you’re mentioning it, it would be interesting to try out!” He smirked and looked at Optimus. “You think you could climb out of that chair and let me take a little sniff?” He glanced around the room and back at Optimus, wanting to get a good look at the tall, handsome mech.

Optimus was over twice his size, so he hoped that his farts were twice as powerful. Judging from the batch of bad Energon and the way he pressed his face into his aft, Bumblebee had a good idea of just how bad they were without the chemicals helping them along. “Why don’t I get this thing warmed up for you?” Optimus smiled at Bumblebee, wiggling a bit in the chair, which creaking and shuddered in protest, as if it knew what was about to happen. Bumblebee simply nodded and leant back in his chair, eagerly awaiting this display of gas.


	8. Sitting Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the suggestion that Bumblebee should sniff his seat, Optimus decides to prepare it for the small scout.

Optimus wasted no time as he felt his tanks gurgle. Bumblebee wanted to sniff his seat? Then he was going to make sure that the yellow scout either loved it or hated it. There was no in between. He lifted his leg and let rip a high-pitched squeal into the poor cushioning. He hummed a bit as he lowered his leg back down, letting the nasty cloud sink into the well-used fabrics on the cushion of the chair. He wiggled a bit as well for good measure. He wasn’t going to let Bumblebee get anymore of his gas just yet.

Bumblebee watched in fascination as he saw Optimus grind that nasty gas cloud into the seat cushion. If he looked closely, he swore that he could see the cushioning bloat out a small bit, before returning to its original shape. He sighed and began to daydream what that chair must go through every day. He imagined he was in place of the office chair, feeling that massive broad aft slamming down onto him, before it unleashed wave after wave of nasty and rather powerful gas into his awaiting faceplates, where he would sniff it all up like a good cushion. 

He was so busy daydreaming that he didn’t see Optimus force his hips down into the cushion as he released more powerful waves of gas into the poor cushion. Bumblebee then shook his head and the fantasy disappeared as he heard a loud creaking noise coming from Optimus’s chair. It seemed that all his gas was starting to take a toll on the poor thing. However, Optimus did not care, and he carried on sniffing, humming to himself as he unleashed more of the foul odours from his rear end. He didn’t care a bit about how much it stank.

“I bet you’re really enjoying this aren’t you Bumblebee? Hearing my nasty farts and seeing the chair sag a bit each time? Don’t try and hide again because I know you are. So, tell me the truth. Are you enjoying this?” Bumblebee wasn’t sure what to say as the tension in the room at this point was thicker than Optimus’s bad gas. It could’ve been sliced with a sword. Optimus simply grinned as he let out another fart, bouncing a bit in the seat. “This feels so good. I can’t wait for you to sniff it Bumblebee, you dirty mech!”

Bumblebee was still blushing as he watched Optimus continue to fart into the chair. He sighed and shifted a bit from side to side. “I really want to sniff it. The amount of gas that’s going in there must be amazing. Why don’t you tell me more about it? It’s getting sort of repetitive me watching you unload gas into it, I’d like to know more about it.” He grinned devilishly as he watched Optimus lift his leg and let out another blast of gas into the seat, before lowering it back down slowly. “Is that ok with you Optimus?”

“Of course, it’s ok, Bumblebee. I’ve had this lucky chair for about five years now, and I’ve loved every blast of gas that’s sank into it. Sometimes when I’ve had really bad gas, I’ve pressed my hips down as far as they will go, and I’ve made sure that this chair creaks and even shudders a bit when I’ve forced the very worst of my gas into it. How does that sound to you?” He looked at Bumblebee, who was unsure of what to make of what Optimus had just told him. It sounded amazing, but was it all true? 

Optimus simply grinned and rubbed his tanks. Inside, the bad Energon continued to gurgle and bubble away, before a very large bubble began to snake its way out towards his aft port. He continued chatting to Bumblebee, very aware of the situation, but he wanted to save the gas for the right moment. He smiled and looked at the yellow bot, humming a bit as Bumblebee continued to ramble on about gas, and ask Optimus all sorts of questions. Optimus did have to admit, it felt nice having someone to talk to about this. He smirked as his tanks rumbled.

“So, what’s the plan now? Are you going to sit there and release gas into the chair of yours or are we actually going to do something that’s fun?” Bumblebee grinned. He didn’t mean it, but it was fun to see what Optimus’s response would be to his question. He watched as Optimus shuddered a bit. Was everything ok? He had never seen the big bot shudder, so this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He watched Optimus closely, wanting to see if he made any movements again. This was going to be very strange, sniffing another bot’s well used office chair.

“Oh, just you wait and see. I’m sure that you’ll find something that you’ll really enjoy Bumblebee. However, if you’re going to be sniffing my chair, I want to make sure that you get to sniff as much of my rank gas as you can. Is that understood? Because if not, then you can get the hell out of my office, and we will never discuss this again.” Optimus watched as Bumblebee nodded, before he bounced in the seat and readied himself for a bad blast of gas. “You ready for this Bee? I’m sure you’re going to love it!”

Without getting the yellow scout a chance to respond, Optimus lifted up his leg and let loose a massive blast of gas, smirking as he did so. He panted as he felt it force its way out of his aft and sink into the chair. It went from loud and brassy to barely audible as he groaned in relief. He smirked as he lowered his leg back down and ground his hips into the chair, sighing as the fart continued. This was going to smell terrible! As it faded into nothing, he grinned at Bumblebee. “It’s all yours. Start sniffing!”


	9. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bumblebee got exactly what he wanted. Question is, will he follow through with it or back out at the last second?

As Optimus got off the chair, Bumblebee’s optics went wide. This was it! He had been waiting ages for this moment, and now that the moment was upon him, he wasn’t going to squander it. He rushed over to the chair and pressed his head into the cushion, groaning as the smell hit him. He panted a bit as the true rank extent of Optimus’s gas hit him full force. He tried to move back, but there was a hand on the back of his helm, pressing him into the nasty cushion. “You wanted it Bumblebee, now sniff my gas!”

The plucky yellow mech had no choice, but to do so, and he began inhaling in several deep breaths, groaning a bit as he felt Optimus release his servo from the back of his helm. It smelt so good, and now that he had some of the gas, he had to have more of it. He began sniffing in more and more of the nasty gas, groaning as the clean air in his engine was replaced by the nasty stink that came out of Optimus’s rear. If his chair was this bad, then hopefully his sofa and berth were worse!

Optimus murred in delight as he watched Bumblebee sniff in his nasty gas. He could smell of it, and it was rank! It seems that bad Energon really did a number on his tanks. He didn’t care though, and watched, secretly very pleased with himself. This had been the nastiest batch yet, and he hoped that he could repeat this when Bumblebee was in his office in the future. He grinned and hummed as he heard Bumblebee continuing to sniff his nasty chair. “Ahh, there we go! How do you feel? You like that don’t you, you little stink sniffer?”

Bumblebee was in heaven. He wasn’t expecting this by a long shot! He groaned as he continued to sniff it all. Because he was so small, he still had a lot of cushion left to sniff, and he wanted to relish in every moment of it. He grunted as he pressed his face deeper into the dark blue fabric, sniffing more and more. At the same time, he didn’t notice Optimus going across the room and sitting on the sofa. The yellow mech carried on sniffing as Optimus smirked from the other side of the room. “That’s it. Keep going!”

He did not need to be told twice. He continued taking in large amounts of the nasty gas, not caring about what happen next. Bumblebee also began to move his head around the cushion, releasing pent up pockets of the nasty gas, which he eagerly huffed up and groaned loudly, not caring if Optimus was looking at this point. The large bot knew his secret and he had been only too happy to partake in it. He smiled and even went so far as to lick some parts of the stinky chair, wanting to see if he could taste anything. 

“Mmm this is so good Optimus. You must’ve been gassing this thing non-stop!” Bumblebee moaned a bit, surprised to find how much he was enjoying this. He wasted no time and resumed his task. It seemed as the smell was never ending. He wouldn’t be surprised if Optimus was farting into this during his office meetings and when he was dealing out various punishments. He wasn’t sure exactly how much of the stink he had inhaled, but all he knew was that he needed more, even if Optimus needed to sit on his face like a seat and fart hard.

Surely all that bad Energon had been used up by now? Optimus did live up to his promise of letting Bumblebee sniff his gas, even though that meant Optimus pressed his aft to the mech’s face and let rip. However, Bumblebee secretly hoped that there was some more nasty gas left. ‘I wonder if there is anything else we could do. Maybe we could do something with the couch.’ He smirked as he briefly looked at the sofa that Optimus was sat upon, before looking back at the chair and groaning as he continued to sniff in the dirty fabric.

“That’s it, Bumblebee. Keep going and if you do a good enough job, you can join me over on the sofa, and maybe we can get up to more fun. What do you think?” Before Bumblebee could say anything, Optimus leaned to one side and let out a massive brassy fart into the poor sofa, which struggled and bulged a bit as the big mech forced a massive cloud of gas into it, which made the cushions swell and creak a bit in protest. “Ahh. That feels a lot better. If you hurry up, you can join me on here!”

That’s all the information Bumblebee needed to continue, smirking as he continued sniffing the chair. He smiled as he began sniffing up the last remaining pockets of gas, gasping a little bit as he panted, somehow not fainting as he continued sniffing in the gas. He huffed and groaned as he finally finished sniffing the gas, before he stood up and turned around, looking at the very pleased and somewhat shocked Autobot leader. “Well. What do you think Optimus?” The big red and blue mech was speechless. He wasn’t expecting Bumblebee to do a thing like that and enjoy it! 

Optimus finally found his voice after a few moments. “Well, that was very impressive Bumblebee. I think you have more than earned your reward. Why don’t you come over here and join me on the sofa?” He patted the cushion next to him and watched as Bumblebee began to walk over toward him. “Are you ready for the net bit of fun? I’ll explain more once you’ve sat down.” He quickly got up and gestured to his seat. “Why don’t you sit here? I’ve kept it warm for you Bumblebee.” He smirked, looking forward to teasing the bot some more.


	10. The Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sniffing Optimus's chair, Bumblebee decides there is something missing.

Bumblebee sighed as he sat down on the cushion, watching as Optimus looked at him. “Thanks Optimus. Wow you did keep it warm!” However, he was unaware that the cushion was at its maximum capacity for gas, and it would only take a small bit of weight on top of Bumblebee to release all the nasty stink into the air. Not wanting that to happen just yet, Optimus quickly made him switch cushions, and sat next to him, smirking as he felt the couch tremble under his weight. It hadn’t been designed to hold this much, but he didn’t care. 

Optimus hummed and wiggled his hips a bit, listening as his tanks let out another gurgle. It seemed that all the farting on the chair and the sofa still hadn’t gotten rid of all the gas. This was going to be very interesting indeed. He sighed, before looking at Bumblebee. “Are you alright Bumblebee? You seem a little dizzy. Was my gas too much for you to handle?” He smirked as he started monitoring the scout, who seemed to be sitting still and staring off into space. He decided to let the small yellow bot talk on his own terms.

Was this really happening? Bumblebee was still thinking this was some sort of amazing lucid dream, and he expected any second now to hear an alarm clock or his internal alarm and it would pull him straight out this amazing experience and he would wake up, curled up in his berth with an experience like this all being nothing but a figment of his imagination. He groaned as he looked at Optimus, wondering what other ideas the mech had in mind. He didn’t have to wait long, as Optimus suddenly let out a loud and brassy fart, before standing up.

Optimus quickly turned around and looked at Bumblebee, before grabbing the smaller bot and placing him in his seat. With a smirk, he sat back down, squeezing the other mech into the filthy confines of the couch. “Ahh, how does that feel Bumblebee? Now you’ve got a rough idea of what it’s like to be my seat. Oh, I almost forgot!” He wiggled his hips and let out a very stinky fart, smirking as the couch rumbled and shuddered from the force of the blast. Bumblebee was pressed so far into the foul cushion that he wasn’t visible to anyone.

Bumblebee groaned and huffed in the smell. It did seem a lot stronger, although that was because the combined weight of Bumblebee and Optimus had squeezed the cushion so much that it had let some of Optimus’s old gas out. Bumblebee wasn’t complaining of course. It was amazing, and he hoped it would never end. He continued sniffing in the foul gas, humming as he did so. No matter how many times he sniffed in the dirty exhaust, it still smelt as good as it did the first time. “Mmm, this is so good Optimus. Is there any more gas?”

Optimus thought for a moment and got up, the couch sighing in relief as he did so. “Move over Bumblebee.” He turned around and watched as the small Volkswagen did as he was told, before grabbing his helm and pressing it into the couch cushion. He watched as Bumblebee shifted a bit, not wanting this. Optimus knew that Bumblebee liked it, so he wanted to make sure that he would enjoy the remaining moments of it. Optimus was starting to run out of gas, but he did have some left for one last blowout. “That’s it. Keep sniffing my exhaust.”

Bumblebee simply did as he was told, and he continued to sniff in the bad exhaust, loving the feeling of Optimus’s large aft pressing his face into the cushion. He groaned and hummed as he carried on sniffing the nasty gas, Optimus’s movements dictating what parts he would sniff. He groaned as he looked at the print on the couch. It was a basic black fabric, with a few darker patches here and there. He started to sniff hard, hoping to try and get some of the extra gas in the darker areas. He didn’t want it, he needed it!

Optimus smirked and shifted his hips so that Bumblebee could bury his face into the darker patches. Who knew that he would be pinning the mech to the cushion and using him as an impromptu seat? He groaned a little bit as his tanks let out another gurgle. He groaned again as he felt the gas travel from his tanks to his exhaust port. He smiled and grunted as it pressed against his aft. He wanted to wait until he had a large supply. However, he grunted and sighed as a soft hissing noise was heard, his plan had failed.

The soft hissing noise signalled the worst of his gas, and he wasn’t going to let Bumblebee move until he had sniffed all of it up. He snickered softly as he felt a little resistance. Clearly this batch of gas was very bad, but Bumblebee began to grow used to it, as the struggling began to die down and it was replaced by the sound of confident sniffing. “Ahh there we go! I bet you’re loving this aren’t you? Well it won’t last long!” He grinned as he wiggled his hips, before getting up and picking Bumblebee off the couch.

With a confident smile on his face, he walked over to his berth and put Bumblebee under the berth, to which the small mech eagerly got into position. By this point he was so addicted to Optimus’s gas that he would do ANYTHING to get his servos on it, no matter what. If this got him a taste of Optimus’s gas, he would do it. He sighed as he heard Optimus yawn loudly and sit down on the side of the berth, which was evidenced by the creak coming from the berth and the dip in the left hand side.


	11. The Berth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter, Optimus settles down for bed and decides to show Bumblebee what it's like to be his mattress for the night. Will Bumblebee end up regretting it?

Bumblebee watched and listened as Optimus shifted above him, the berth creaking a bit. It was then that he noticed the design of the bed. It was mainly human based, with four posts and an enormous mattress, which sagged toward Optimus. It was clear that the bot loved to incorporate human designs into his room, as evidenced by the designs of the berth, the sofa, and the office chair. He listened intently, watching closely as Optimus shifted, before the mattress came crashing down on him, burying him in a world of cushiony stinking white fabric. Optimus was a heavy bot! 

Optimus smirked as he shifted around, before lifting his leg and letting out a loud and rather squeaky sounding fart into the mattress. It had been specially designed to suck up the smell and blow it out at the bottom, to avoid embarrassment. He snickered as he felt the mattress bulge out, before returning to its original size. “Ahh that feels good. Are you enjoying the smell Bumblebee?” He grinned and shifted again, muffling Bumblebee’s words. Or were they him sniffing the gas? He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was to go to bed.

Bumblebee was unsure how to react to this. On one servo, he loved Optimus’s gas, but this was a little strange? Why not just put him in bed with Optimus, instead of putting him on the floor under the berth and then pressing the mattress into him? It all seemed very strange, but he wasn’t going to let something as simple as this stop him from enjoying the day. It had been fun, and he had enjoyed experiencing and exploring such a strange thing with the Autobot leader. He groaned as he watched the mattress bulge. What was Optimus doing?

Both of those questions were answered as the smell hit him. How on Earth could one bot produce such a large volume of gas? That meant two possibilities, either Optimus had secretly drunk more than two cubes of the bad Energon, or he was just holding back! He was cut off from his train of thought as he heard a soft, if rather muffled noise come from the mattress above. Optimus was really going for it up there! He groaned as he began to sniff in the strong, rather foul gas. He couldn’t get over how powerful Optimus’s farts were!

The bed shifted, wobbling and whining as Optimus shifted positing and let out some more foul blasts of exhaust. To the big mech’s disappointment, he was starting to run out of gas, and he wanted to give Bumblebee one last big blast before he settled down for the night. He rubbed his tanks and bounced a bit on the berth, listening and smirking as it creaked and groaned. It also had the added feature of pressing the mattress right down onto Bumblebee, and expelling more gas, trapping him in the stink. Optimus didn’t care. Bumblebee had wanted this after all.

Bumblebee was loving it! He groaned as the mattress was fully pressed down onto him, his entire world turning white as the mattress smothered him, leaving him trapped in a cocoon of stink. He groaned as he felt Optimus shift yet again and let out another noisy blast of gas. He couldn’t believe that after all this time, the large mech was still blasting out farts! How had he managed to make the bad Energon last this long? Bumblebee groaned and continued sniffing as he heard Optimus moving around above, the mattress sagging in different areas, depending on his position.

On the berth, Optimus was busy trying to get into a comfortable position. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to get comfortable, he just could not get off to sleep! He groaned as he continued letting out brassy wet ones, listening as his berth whined and protested the amount of abuse it was currently receiving. He groaned yet again as he tried to find a comfortable position, remembering that Bumblebee was under there, before he smirked cruelly. He was going to really make Bumblebee regret his decision! He rubbed his tanks and listened as they rumbled loudly.

The last bit of gas began to slowly snake its way to the large bot’s exhaust port, and he smirked wider. He had saved the best part of his rather foul and stinky gas until last. This was going to be very fun indeed! He laughed a bit as he got off the berth and picked up Bumblebee from under the berth, almost like a toy. “Hey, put me down Optimus! I’m not a toy!” Ignoring the small bot’s protests, Optimus placed him on the berth, before climbing in, the berth wailing in agony as the extra load compressed it.

Optimus groaned as he laid next to Bumblebee, and in such a position so that Bumblebee’s faceplates were right near his aft. Good, he didn’t want the mech to miss this. Meanwhile, the gas continued to snake around inside, and it began to build up at his aft port, and he wiggled a bit, placing his hand on the back of the smaller mechs helm, and pressing it to his aft, smirking as he ground his hips into the mech’s face. “Ah, I bet you love that don’t you Bumblebee? My massive gassy aft right in your face! Sniff it!”

Bumblebee did as he was told, and he didn’t falter when he heard Optimus’s mighty tanks growling and snarling. By this stage, the pressure was building up immensely, and it was getting close to unbearable! With a loud groan, the big mech pressed Bumblebee’s face harder into his aft, and with a groan, he felt the pressure become too much and with a loud moan, let out the loudest, brassiest fart Bumblebee had ever experienced. **BBBBBRRRRAMMMMPPPPTTTTTFFFFBLLLRRRRRTTTT!** Bumblebee groaned as he sniffed it, panting as Optimus began to doze off, exhausted by the day’s events. “Goodnight Bumblebee. Hope you had fun!”


End file.
